


I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

by AngelMila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMila/pseuds/AngelMila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's flight is canceled due to bad weather, but luckily a blue-eyed man can help him to get home before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellaCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaCrowley/gifts).



> For the one and only HellaCrowley. Thank you for being an awesome RP partner and a great friend :3 I hope you'll like it. Merry Christmas!

"What?" Dean's eyes widened. This can't be happening.

"Your flight is canceled due to bad weather, sir." The woman repeated, smiling politely at Dean. "Sorry, sir, it's not safe to travel now. I suggest you to stay in the city for a couple days until the storm calms."

"I have to go home, lady. It's almost Christmas, I can't stay here!" Dean raised his voice only a little, he was so mad he stuck in this city.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear, sir." The woman said. "There's no chance you can get home. There is snow everywhere and forecast says there will be more snowing tonight."

"Dammit." Dean growled. He grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the exit. Okay, it was really cold and windy, but how could they cancel a flight before Christmas? Dean sighed and took his phone. "Sammy? I'm sorry, but it seems I stuck here. My flight is canceled. I try to figure out something, okay? I'll be home for Christmas, I promise. Hell, if I have to, I'll walk to Lawrence!"

Although they didn't really like Christmas, for God's sake, they didn't even have a Christmas tree, but still, at least they were always there for each other. It was a tradition for the Winchester brothers. They drank a few bottles of beer and gave each other crappy presents.

And now... And now Dean was 550 miles away from his brother. He was so angry and desperate. He just can't spend Christmas without his brother!

And then someone tapped his shoulder and Dean turned around. A man was standing in front of him. He was a little bit shorter than Dean and he had probably the bluest eyes in the world. He was wearing a huge (seriously, a huge) jacket and a cute beanie. "Uh, can I help you?" Dean asked the stranger. The man's cheeks were red and Dean didn't know if it was because of the cold or because the man was nervous.

"I uhm... I heard you talking to the lady and then to someone on the phone and..." Dean was now sure the man was nervous. "I'm sorry you stuck here."

Dean smiled softly at the man and nodded. "Well, thanks dude." And he almost turned around, when the stranger started talking again hesitantly.

"Maybe... Maybe I can help." The man said quietly.

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking over at the man. "Are you a pilot or something?"

The man chuckled sweetly and shook his head. "No, I'm not. But my car is parking outside and maybe I could drive you home."

Now Dean was the one who laughed. "Thanks, man, but I don't think you can give me a lift to Kansas."

"Actually... I have nothing better to do and no one should spend Christmas alone." The man replied, shrugging slightly. "By the way, I'm Castiel."

"Dean." The man, Castiel, shook his hand. Dean looked over at Castiel again, for the hundedth time at least. He didn't understand the man. Why would anyone drive 550 miles with a stranger just to get him home? Either Castiel was the kindest person in the world or he was a total psychopath. "Why don't we grab something to eat and talk about the details? I'm hungry like a wolf."

Castiel nodded and smiled. "Sure, Dean."

 

Dean was munching on his burger, humming softly. "This is like the best burger ever."

Castiel giggled and nodded, taking a bite of his own burger. "I don't want to say I told you so, but..."

"Okay, okay... So, about the trip... I can pay." Dean started. "I don't have much cash now, but if there's an ATM somewhere..."

Castiel shook his head. "You don't have to pay, Dean." He said and smiled. And oh, that smile was so sweet...

"Can I pay your burger at least?" Dean grinned at the man.

"Alright, if you really want to." Cas gave a gummy smile.

Dean stayed quiet for a while, he just stared at the man. "Why? I mean why are you doing this? Why me?"

Castiel just shrugged. "I heard your flight was canceled. And then I heard you talking with 'Sammy', a family member I guess."

"My brother." Dean nodded.

"I saw you were sad and I thought I should help. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas day." Castiel explained.

Dean was now 75% sure Castiel was the kindest person in the world, but a part of him still thought Castiel was some kind of psycho. "Thanks, man. That would be great."

"We should hit the road as soon as possible. There will be a big storm tonight and I don't want to get stuck in the middle of nowhere because of the snow." Castiel said and he got up while Dean left some cash on the table.

 

"So what were you doing here?" Castiel asked as he was driving his 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. Okay, if Castiel wasn't a psycho, then he was a pimp. Dean was a little bit nervous again and he blamed himself for sitting in some stranger's pimpmobile. It was a stupid idea, Dean. But he couldn't back out now.

Dean didn't even catch what was Castiel saying. "Huh?"

"What were you doing here? In Illinois?" Castiel repeated his question.

"Business." Dean answered, he wasn't sure what should he tell to a pimp. "I'm selling cars. There was a big annual conference here in Chicago."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess so." Dean shrugged. "I mean it was kinda boring, but there was free food, so it was okay." Dean heard Castiel's sweet chuckle again and he just couldn't believe a nice guy like Castiel is a pimp. "So... What are you doing for a living?" Dean asked, because he had to know.

"Well, it's a secret, but... I'm a murderer." Castiel said seriously, but when he saw Dean was frightened, he chuckled. "I'm kidding.

"Dear God. I thought you are a pimp." Dean admitted and laughed nervously. 

"A pimp?" Castiel chuckled, glancing at the man. "Why did you think that?"

"Because of the car. It's gold." Dean replied.

Castiel grinned. "My brother gave it to me. He thought it would be funny. I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool. It's better this way, you know. I hate flying." Dean explained to Cas. 

They were talking and laughing on their way to Kansas. Sometimes they switched, so Castiel could rest while Dean was driving. It soon got darker and colder and they decided they should find some place where they can spend the night. They didn't want to get stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"There's a motel." Dean said quickly as he saw the neon signs. "At least we won't freeze to death."

Castiel smiled and pulled over, stopping the car. "Let's get inside. I hope we can continue our trip tomorrow."

Dean grabbed his suitcase and walked into the motel. It was crappy with the spinach green walls and a broken window in the hall, but it was something. Dean smiled at the old lady at the reception desk. "Hey, we would like two rooms for tonight."

The old lady looked over at them with a grumpy look. "Sorry, honey, we only have one room avaliable." She murmured.

"Uh, okay, that'll be fine." Dean nodded, because hey, at least they don't have to stay in the car. Dean grabbed the key and they walked to their room. But when he stepped inside his eyes widened. "No way." He gasped. There was only one queen size bed there.

"It's okay, Dean." Castiel smiled at the man. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Uh-uh. Man, you won't sleep on the floor. The floor is fucking cold and I don't want you to a catch cold. Besides, the bed is big enough for the both of us." Dean replied firmly and put down his suitcase. "Hey, you are shaking." Dean said softly as he looked at Castiel. "Why don't you take a hot shower?" Dean asked and the man nodded.

"That would be great." Castiel smiled and he went to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't too clean, but at least the water was hot. Castiel stood under the hot water for a while, before he wrapped a towel around himself. Then he realized he hasn't got any clean clothes. He walked out of the bathroom only in a towel, there were waterdrops on his body and his hair was wet and messy. "Uh, Dean... Could you... Uhm... Could you give me some clean clothes? I don't have any."

Dean glanced at the man and oh my fucking god, he looked gorgeous. "Y-yeah. Sure. Uhm..." He opened his suitcase and grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants, then he gave them to Castiel. "Here you are." He smiled softly.

"Thank you." Castiel blushed and he walked back to the bathroom and got dressed. The sweatpants were too big for him and they were loose on his hips, but he was glad he was wearing something comfy.

Dean bit his lip as he looked over at Castiel, because gosh, he wasn't just the kindest person, but also he was fucking hot. "I uh... My turn." He quickly rushed to the bathroom and in difference of Castiel, he took a cold shower because he had to calm down.

Dean walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a t-shirt and only boxers, since he gave his only sweatpants to Castiel. "Uh, I hope it's not a problem. I don't have more sweatpants." Dean explained to the man, who was staring at him.

Castiel blushed slightly and shook his head. "No, it's okay." He was already lying in bed and he moved a bit to make room for the other man. Dean turned off the lights and laid next to Castiel. It wasn't too dark though. There was a street lamp in front of the window.

Although it was a long day, Dean wasn't tired. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. He just couldn't fell asleep. "Cas?" Dean whispered, glancing at the man. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Castiel answered and he smiled softly at the nickname. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Dean sighed and turned to Castiel. "Why were you at the airport?" He asked.

Castiel hesitated a bit. "I was home alone, so I got in my car and I was just driving in the city and somehow I ended up there. And then I saw you... I'm crazy, I know." Castiel let out a nervous laugh.

Dean shook his head. "You are not crazy. You are kind and so nice, and I'm very glad we've met. Not only, because this way I can go home, but because you are an amazing guy, Cas." Dean said softly and he smiled at the man.

They stayed silent for a while, just staring at each other. Castiel was the one who started speaking again. "I'm freezing." He murmured quietly. "Do you think I can ask for an extra blanket at the reception desk?

"I don't think Mrs. Grumpy will give you an extra blanket. But..." Dean shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist. "Is this okay?"

Castiel blushed and nodded, curling into him a bit. "It is." He said with a smile. His chest was pressing against Dean's and Castiel looked up at the man. There was a moment of silence as they both leaned closer, and then there was a moan. And there was another, and it wasn't Dean or Cas. Castiel chuckled sweetly. "Are they really having sex in the next room?"

Dean nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I guess." The moment was gone, but they were still so close. Castiel chuckled as Dean tried to imitate those moans. Dean rubbed Castiel's back to warm him up a little and they both fell asleep soon in each other's arms.

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, their legs were tangled, Castiel held his hand and their fingers were intertwined. Dean smiled softly at the sleeping Cas and although they should hit the road again while the wearher is quite good, he didn't want to wake the man up. He was just too adorable. Luckily, a few minutes later Castiel opened his bright blue eyes and smiled at Dean. "Morning." He mumbled and his voice was even lower.

"Morning, Cas." Dean murmured with a smile.

Castiel rubbed his eyes and got up. "We should get dressed and hit the road."

Dean nodded and got up. "Yeah. It's sunny out there now." Although Dean thought it will be uncomfortable after the cuddling, but it wasn't. They got dressed and they bought some chocolates from the vending machine, then they continued their trip.

Castiel turned on the radio. "I hate this song." He said as he heard All I Want For Christmas Is You.

"Why? It's so good." Dean let out a soft laugh and he started singing the song with Mariah Carey.

Castiel just giggled and shook his head. What a dork.

 

They had a great time and they soon arrived to Lawrence. 

"We're almost there." Dean said. Castiel just nodded and they both stayed quiet until Dean stopped the car in front of the house. "Come in, Cas. Let's drink something." Dean smiled and got out of the car, leading Castiel inside. 

The house wasn't too big, but it was big enough for two or three grown-up men. Castiel looked around in the living room. 

Sam walked down the stairs and grinned. "Dean! How the hell did you get home?" 

"My guardian angel guided me home." Dean answered and grinned. "Sam, this is Cas, Cas, this is my little brother, Sam."

Castiel shook the man's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sam."

Castiel sat down on the couch while Dean grabbed some beers and gave one to Sam and one to Castiel before he sat down next to Castiel. 

They told the story of how they got here to Sam and they laughed a lot. 

Around 6 pm Castiel stood up. "I should go home now." He said with a soft smile. "Thanks for everything." 

Dean got up and he looked at Castiel. He didn't want him to go home. He was amazing, he just couldn't lose him. "Uh, Cas? Would you... Would you stay for a while? Tomorrow is Christmas and no one should spend Christmas alone." Dean said shyly and smiled softly.

Castiel grinned and nodded. "I would love to."

"Uhm, guys?" Sam looked at them and smirked smugly. "I don't want to interrupt, but you are standing under the mistletoe."

Dean glanced up and smiled only a little. "Well, I wanted to do it anyways." He cupped Castiel's cheek with one hand and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas, Cas."

Castiel blushed and grinned. "Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
